


Kissing At Dusk

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, i'm a hopeless romantic it's a blessing and a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: it's evening of their anniversary.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Kissing At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little Funpoison piece i started at like 1am to celebrate the fact i published the first part of 'How time Decides' 2 years ago today! happy birthday HTD<3 
> 
> i love writing the contrast between these two eras of their relationship. enemies/rivals-to-lovers really is my favourite shipping trope (bc i'm gay)
> 
> next chapter of HTNaC is on its way!!! i promise i actually have a reason for the hold-up this time, i started uni in september and i've been swarmed w assignments recently lmao, but it's happening🖤
> 
> \- Soph xo

They're kissing at dusk. Curled together in the backseat of the car with the radio murmuring, low and constant background noise. The sky's growing dark outside, and they spare it not a single thought. Their eyes are closed against it. 

They pull apart so that Poison can trail a fingertip lightly over the curve of Ghoul's lip, slide it off his chin; their eyes open so that deep brown can meet pale blue. It feels as though it's the first time it's ever happened.

Poison plays with the chain of Ghoul's necklace, threading cool, silver metal through the gaps between his fingers. It's the heart pendant one, with a little poison bottle engraved. He takes in the face of its wearer with dilated pupils; they'd remain dilated even in broad daylight.

Ghoul cups Poison's cheek beneath his hair, runs the side of his thumb along the scar beneath his eye. He parts his lips to say something, but the very phrase on his mind leaves Poison's mouth instead, wrapped in a soft mumur.

"You're gorgeous." 

"Ah fuck, you beat me to it," Ghoul groans. 

Poison responds with a playful flash of his pierced tongue; Ghoul laughs, takes his other cheek in his free hand, and presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. 

The stars are appearing outside; the pair are oblivious to them.

Ghoul laces his fingers between Poison's; their promise rings meet, the sound of metal against metal audible to only them. Poison tugs their joint hands close, touches his lips to the back of Ghoul's, lingering for a second on the warmth of it, before releasing his fingers. He reaches instead for the frayed shoulder of Ghoul's homemade denim vest, calloused thumb darting over the skin it lies on.

"Oh wow, it got dark," Ghoul remarks when he finally catches a glimpse out of the window - not the one behind him, but the one behind Poison. 

"Yeah, that tends to happen at night," Poison retorts, laughing as Ghoul rolls his eyes. Then he drapes his arms over Ghoul's shoulders and kisses him.

At the same time, Ghoul's fingers drift along Poison's arm; absent-mindedly and with closed eyes, he traces the lines of his ink so precisely, dipping just beneath the sleeve of his black T-shirt where the snarling wolf is.

Lips separate. Ghoul touches the tip of his nose to Poison's, smiling softly, then lowers his head to press his face into the safe burrow of his neck. Poison holds his head just there, fingers submerged in dark, spiked hair and thumb resting on the freshly shaved back. Ghoul kisses the dip of his collarbone through the fabric of his shirt.

The radio's still muttering away.

Ghoul sits up, guides a portion of Poison's hair out of his face and smooths it behind his ear, following the strand of deep burgundy red right down to its very tip.

"Happy anniversary, my lovely," He murmurs, then cups the side of Poison's neck and kisses him deeply.


End file.
